<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Tell If Your Demon Is Happy: A Guide By Aziraphale, Former Guardian of the Eastern Gate by ranguvar82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423721">How To Tell If Your Demon Is Happy: A Guide By Aziraphale, Former Guardian of the Eastern Gate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82'>ranguvar82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Strength [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to tell if the Demon Crowley is happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Strength [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Tell If Your Demon Is Happy: A Guide By Aziraphale, Former Guardian of the Eastern Gate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How To Tell If Your Demon Is Happy: A Guide By Aziraphale, Former Guardian of the Eastern Gate</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The most important thing to remember is that the demon known as Crowley is, despite all his protests to the contrary, quite a nice being. He will pout and frown if called nice to his face, but will accept love and praise from his angel with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>The first way to tell if the demon Crowley is happy is, of course, to see if he is smiling. Though be warned, this could also mean that he has come up with a ‘nefarious scheme’ that you will have to thwart. Said thwarting usually involves the use of either what is termed ‘puppy dog eyes’ or simply glaring in disapproval until Crowley relents and makes it right. This will lead to even more happiness when he is praised by his angel for doing the ‘right thing’.</p><p> </p><p>Another way to tell is by the way he hisses. As the demon cannot speak due to a blatant and terrible wrong done to him during his time in Heaven, he is able only to communicate through sign language, written words, and hissing like the snake he is.</p><p> </p><p>Your guide first experienced this phenomenon in Ancient Greece. Crowley and myself had taken up lodgings in a very rundown room in Athens, and Crowley, having just returned from a trip to Hell, was not at his best(add. Never under any circumstances make Crowley stay in a room without windows. You do not want a claustrophobic demon having a panic attack. It is...not pretty) and much to this writer’s surprise, decided that the best course of action would be to cling to him like a bloody barnacle and refuse to let go.</p><p> </p><p>After the initial shock wore off, I became aware of two things. First, Crowley was indeed much more relaxed than he had been at the start of the evening. The second thing was that I could hear a soft hissing sound. After a bit of investigating, I discovered that it was the demon, a serene expression of peace on his face. His tongue was flickering in and out, and his eyes were closed.</p><p> </p><p>Frankly, he looked adorable. Not wanting to disturb him, I resigned myself to being host to a barnacle for the rest of the night. It was rather pleasant, actually.</p><p> </p><p>Over the millenia, I have had many occasions to witness what I have come to call “Crowley’s Happy Hiss.” I have also had many, many times where his Barnacle side comes out.</p><p> </p><p>When Crowley is feeling overwhelmed, but for some reason does not want to become a snake(a tried and tested method of coping) he will climb up his angel, wrap his legs around my waist and his arms around my back, and categorically refuse to budge. While this is usually quite pleasant, it can lead to some awkwardness if I am trying to complete a task that requires more than two hands(as one arm is occupied with holding the demon, because otherwise he will Pout). As the demon weighs practically nothing, this is not a tiring task for me, simply a bit annoying.</p><p> </p><p>All in all…</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley! I am trying to write!” Aziraphale laughed in amused exasperation as Crowley plopped himself in the angel’s lap, winding his arms and legs tightly around him. “I was busy, love.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Want angel cuddles.’ Crowley Pouted, giving Aziraphale his own puppy dog eyes. The angel pushed the sheets of paper away.</p><p>“You are incorrigible.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Cuddles.’</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale linked their hands together, their wedding rings clinking. He looked down at them. Crowley’s was red and black, with an angel wing motif. Aziraphale’s was gold and white, serpents entwined in the band. “If I give you cuddles, will you let me go back to writing later?” Crowley nodded vigorously. “Oh, very well.” He wrapped his arms around the demon, kissing his forehead. “Soft old serpent.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley hissed in happiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>